godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: Onslaught - Chapter 3 - Believe
"Can you explain what is the Team Z?" Cross asks, but Leon and gabriel didnt seem to be willing to chat with Cross, altough as they walk, Gabriel keeps watching Cross' moviments as he didnt trusted in Arthur's words to believe on him. When Gabriel runned away, neither Leon or Cross understanded the reason but on the blink of an eye, Leon also dissapeared, leaving Cross alone. "WHERE ARE YOU!? DONT PLAY WITH ME, LEON, GABRIEL!!!" - Cross screams, angry about the current situation but that was quickly changed when he heard the sound of an weird Aragami, possibly an Vajra or Quadriga. Cross then start to pursue the sounds, who had take him to something like a swamp, where he did saw 2 God Eaters battling but it was completely different of what Cross thought it was, having 6 swords with black and white stripes, a black body and black/red cape, obviously an swarm of Einherjars. Gabriel and Leon were fighting against the Aragamis, who were possibly winning the battle. Cross tried to help them burt he was quickly stopped by Leon's word: "Go help the other Team! We can take care of these, Cross, dont waste your time." - Cross then goes in the direction that Leon pointed, willing to find the Team Z and save them. Running fast as he could, the street was almost endless and all the directions had thousands of thousands running towards him and he only could evade since time was way too precious to he waste fighting Aragamis that could kill him under 5 minutes, he deflected most of the attacks using his Tower Shield and using the Monster Attacks as an impulse but the dusty on his eyes almost killed him but he finally made it, and finded the Team Z. There they was, 4 persons fighting against an incredibly tall Aragami. The Gehenna Altough, it was really more tiny than the original one, the one Cross saw 30 years ago, This Gehenna was the size of 10 combined Demiurges, but still it was nothing compared to the original's Gehenna Tail, but in the middle of the battle there stood a God Eater controlling the Gehenna and Cross didnt understanded how. "BEHIND YOU DAMN IDIOT" - The God Eater Said, instantly Cross deployed his Tower Shield, who broke during the attack, It was the attack of the God Eater that for few seconds ago. It was his Knife's, the God Eaters from the Team Z decided to split, the God Eater with red overcoat so as the girl with black jacket decided to help Blake, While other 2 God Eaters, one of them carrying a Green Short blade was attacking the Gehenna. Cross then stood up and it was side-by-side with the 2 God Eaters who helped him, trying to break the Corrupted God Eater defenses, he was too strong for the 3 God Eaters to fight, so as he managed to transport the Gehenna infront of him and cause massive damage over everyone. "Nia, we cant let him alive, you need to understand that!" - The man said, Cross wasnt paying attention to their chat and decided to vanish in the battle scene and find a weakpoint, he didnt wait much longer and ran towards him alongside Nia, the other man was preparing a heavy bullet with a Altered Magatsu Cannon, Nia and Cross worked perfectly together and almost removed the God Eater's arm, that regenerated after 1 minute, the Gehenna was dissapearing as long as the God Eater dissapeared, so everyone noticed that this Gehenna is only being created by his imagination but Only Cross noticed one thing: If this Gehenna is so small compared to the original, it means he was weak before even the battle started. When Cross understanded, he decided to talk with the group and quickly got a estrategy, with everyone atacked the same point, he would create a weakpoint but only his own God Arc, that only Nia can touch makes possible to kill him. Cross, so as all the group decided to give a decisive blow, Cross tough battled against the Gehenna to dont interfere with the plan. The plan almost worked, as every God Eater managed to block and control the Corruped one's attack but when Nia was already prepared, the man replied "Are you really gonna do this, Sis? Azext lost his God Arc, you are family, I can do worse for you" - Nia for one second stopped acting and yet this was more than time to the man vanish into dust, but happily the mission was a success since the battle had ended with no further issues. "We need to go, the watchdog will come here soon" - The other girl said, she spoke to Cross that her name wa Idenn, so as introducedall the Team Z to him, but one thing was wrong. ---- Previous Chapter/Next Chapter Category:Blog posts